Usually, detecting portions of temperature sensors or gas sensors used in vehicles or output portions of injectors or glow plugs are disposed in extreme environments where they are exposed to high-temperature atmosphere or strong vibration, while a control circuit for such detecting portions or output portions is located in relatively stable environments. The detecting portions and the output portions are connected to the control circuit through conductors such as lead wire or wire harnesses.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a sensor adapter circuit housing assembly which includes a circuit board, a body, a cavity, a housing, an input line, a single structure, and a connector. The circuit board is designed to receive a sensor signal and produce a sensor characteristic as a function of the received sensor signal. The cavity is defined by an inner surface of the body and shaped to store the circuit board therein. The housing is featured to have the circuit board disposed inside the cavity. The input line is engineered to receive the sensor signal from the sensor. The single structure has a first end directly coupled with an end of the input line and a second end disposed in the cavity. The connector is joined directly to the circuit board to make a first electric connection with the circuit board.
The connector is, as taught in Patent Literature 1, arranged at the end of the input line which achieves the connection with the sensor, disposed within a mold with a given cavity, and then insert-molded or transfer-molded to integrally form the housing.
Generally, the control circuit is covered with resin such as epoxy resin to ensure the airtightness and disposed in the housing made from thermoplastic resin such as PPS.
Particularly, when the detecting portion or the output portion is exposed to a high-temperature environment, the conductor is used which is covered with a heat-resisting insulating film such as fluorine resin or silicone resin.